Liars
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: Quinn, Finn and Puck try to coexist at school while Rachel tries to figure out why Finn seems to be avoiding her. Sequel to Secret’s Out. Rachel/Finn and Quinn/Puck


Liars

Quinn, Finn and Puck try to coexist at school while Rachel tries to figure out why Finn seems to be avoiding her (Follow-up to Secret's Out). Rachel/Finn and Quinn/Puck

Rated T for some language and adult themes

Disclaimer: I own no part of glee nor the music of Stevie Wonder or Len.

Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to call in sick another day. Puck's mom already had enough issues with her being there, and she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Finn forever. She stood in the mirror wondering what she should wear, as if the perfect outfit would distract from the fact that she was likely to be labeled the school slut from then on.

"Jeans, plain shirt, no make-up," She thought to herself. "Well, maybe a little make-up, the goal is to get no attention, not negative attention. God knows I'll get enough of that."

"Hey, are you going today?" Puck asked, poking his head in.

"Geez Puck, knock much?" she said, covering her underwear clad body with a towel.

"I think we're pretty much past that, babe."

"Stop calling me that." She said pulling her blue shirt over her head. "I'm not your babe."

"You can't stay home again, I'm going and at this point me being here is the only thing keeping my mom from smothering you with a pillow in your sleep."

"Have to go sometime, right?" she shrugged, pulling on her jeans. "So, how bad is it?"

"You're worried about nothing. Finn's not talking to me. He's not talking to anyone. Nobody knows."

"What about Rachel? She knows." Quinn started to brush her long hair.

"If Finn doesn't want anyone to find out then Rachel's not gonna tell, he's totally made her his bitch."

"Could you try not saying stuff like that, you know, for the sake of me not hitting you?"

"Whatever, just hurry up. I have to kick this dude's ass before school starts."

"Who?" Asked Quinn.

"Don't know," He shrugged, leaving her alone to finish getting ready.

***

"This is torture." Rachel thought as she leaned against her locker, waiting for him for the fourth day in a row. "I thought Finn and I had made a connection, that things would be… different now. Well, ever since Finn spent the night at my house things have been different, just not in the way I had hoped for. I thought he would have at least called, or asked me out on a date, or said more than three words to me in the last four days."

Rachel finally spotted Finn turn the corner, accompanied by three of his football friends.

"Okay, here goes." She flipped her hair and reapplied her lip gloss as he approached.

"Hi Finn," She said as he passed by.

"Oh, hey Rachel." He answered, without stopping.

"Um, Finn?" she called out trying to catch up with them.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Not now Streisand, we're busy," Said one of Finn's friends. "Aren't there some other glee club dorks you can screech at?"

"Dude, cut it out," said Finn, putting a hopeful smile on Rachel's face. "Hey Rach, do you think we can do this later, maybe after rehearsal?"

"So you _are_ coming?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schu will just give me another inspirational speech about being myself if I don't. I'll see you later okay?" He left her alone in the hallway before she could answer. She wanted to go after him, but she knew he'd just resist her more if she came on too strong, "Just like a guy." She thought. She wilted against the wall, suddenly hearing music in her mind.

_And if you really love me won't you tell me..  
Then I won't have to be  
Playing around_

_You call my name  
Oooh so sweet  
To make your kiss incomplete…_She sang, defeated by her inability to tell him everything she felt.

_When your mood is clear  
You quickly change your ways  
Then you say I'm untrue  
What am I supposed to do  
Be a fool who sits alone waiting for you_

But if you really love me won't you tell me..  
But if you really love me won't you tell me..  
And if you really love me won't you tell me..  
Then I won't have to be  
Playing around

I see the light of your smile  
Calling me all the while  
You are saying baby  
It's time to go...  
First the feeling's alright  
Then it's gone from sight  
So I'm taking out this time to say

Oh if you really love me won't you tell me..  
Oh if you really love me won't you tell me..  
And if you really love me won't you tell m—

"Rachel?"

Rachel spun around, startled.

"Were you singing?" asked Quinn.

"No. What do you want Quinn?"

"Relax I come in peace." She said "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Rachel Scoffed.

"You know, for helping out Finn that night. I know he had to be feeling pretty… down."

"Understatement of the millennium," Rachel said, annoyed.

"All I know is he needed a friend and it was really big of you to be there for him. You're…"

"Kind, generous, benevolent, mother Theresa in a tighter package, yes I know all this, what's your point?" Said rachel flippantly.

"I just hope that whatever may have happened between you two, you didn't read too much into it."

"Nothing happened. I mean, something could have happened… but I stopped it."

"That's good."

"Wait, what do you mean you don't want me to read too much into it?"

"I'm just saying. I know you have feelings for him, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Quinn answered.

"Sense when do you care about me being hurt?"

"Come on Rachel, aren't we past all this hating each other stuff by now?"

"We were. Now I'm not so sure." As the first period bell rang Rachel marched away admittedly a bit more shaken than she'd been before.

***

Quinn sat alone in the lunch room barely touching her Spaghetti. It felt as if everyone was staring at her, judging her.

"Maybe Puck's right," She thought. "Maybe I'm worried about nothing. I mean, if Finn spilled the whole thing it would just make him look bad too… right? That or score him a ton of sympathy lays."

"Why hello your curvaceousness," said the irritating jew-froed boy now sitting next to her.

"What do you want Jake?"

"No insults today? I like where this is going."

"Shove off Q-tip, how's that for an insult?" She grabbed her tray and moved to the next table, only to be followed by Jake.

"It's a little known fact that pregnant women make the best sexual partners. The hormonal charge is insane."

"Is there something you want? A breath mint, maybe?

"No, it's just that I have it on good authority that that bun in your oven came courtesy of a certain pastry chef other than Finn Hudson."

Suddenly all of the blood rushed away from Quinn's face. She grabbed Jake by the collar, yanked him up from the bench and dragged him through the cafeteria and out the door.

"This is unexpected, guess I was right about those hormones after all," he said slimily.

"What do you know?" she growled, shoving him against the door.

"Only what I was told."

"Who told you?"

"So it's true?"

"Who told you?" She repeated.

"I'm afraid that information is privileged m'lady, but I'm open to negotiations." He puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Quinn released his collar sending him falling to the ground and marched off in a huff.

***

Rachel Watched Finn from across the courtyard, enjoying lunch with his friends, his friends that weren't her. Even Kurt was among them. "Suddenly I'm further behind than Kurt?" She thought. "Maybe Quinn was right, maybe I read too much into it." She nibbled at her sandwich, trying to ignore the nagging feelings. But she couldn't ignore what happened next, a certain blonde girl storming into Finn's group and hauling him away.

Quinn didn't give Finn a chance to protest as she dragged him out of earshot.

"What is your deal?" He asked, angrily.

"I understand what I did was awful Finn, but do you really think that going to Jake of all people was the best way to go about getting me back?"

"Are you crazy? I didn't tell him anything."

"Yeah right, so you'd rather try to hurt me than talk to me, is that it."

"Of course, but I still didn't tell him anything."

"Then it was Rachel, God, I knew I couldn't trust her."

"Better her than you," he said bitterly. "And even if I did tell, what right do you have to be mad at me? You broke my heart, remember?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"Are you coming to practice today?" He asked unexpectedly.

"We weren't planning on it. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong you shouldn't have to quit. It's only fair that we step down."

"You should come," Finn said.

The bell rang sending hordes of students scrambling to their classes. Finn walked away leaving Quinn alone with her guilt.

***

Everyone was looking forward to practice that day. With a sectionals win under their belt the glee club was in especially good spirits, all but four members at least. Quinn and Puck stood as far away from the others as they could without looking suspicious while Finn continued to avoid eye contact with Rachel for reasons she still couldn't understand.

"Okay, how are my sectional champs doing?" Mr Schu beamed as he bounced in with a new pile of sheet music under his arm. Eight of them answered with a cheer while four answered with a lackluster "good."

"Now I don't want everyone to get too confident, regionals are right around the corner and I want everyone to bring their absolute best, no slacking off." Schu continued. "I want everyone to pair up, boys and girls. That's right, it's a duets week."

The room broke out in excited chatter.

"Well I'm going with Kurt." Said Mercedes.

"Santana," said Matt.

"I choose Fi-"

"I wanna sing with Tina." Finn said, interrupting Rachel.

"Well then, I-I'll take Artie… if that's okay," Rachel Whimpered.

"Second choice, I'll take it," said Artie.

"I choose Quinn," said Puck

"I pick Santana," Said Brittany.

"Pick a boy Britt," Mr. Schu sighed.

"Oh, I pick Mike." Said Brittany

"Okay Finn and Tina, how about you start us off? How do you feel about Steal My Sunshine?

"I love that song!" Tina grabbed Finn's wrist and led him to the Piano. The accompanist started to play the jumpy tune.

_I was lying on the grass on Sunday morning of last week  
indulging in my self defeats  
my mind was thugged, all laced and bugged, all twisted round and beat  
uncomfortable three feet deep  
now the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning week  
impaired my tribal lunar-speak  
and of course you can't become if you only say what you would have done  
so I missed a million miles of fun…_

"Puck, do you really think us singing together is a good idea?" whispered Quinn as Finn and Tina sang their duet.

"If we're gonna be pariahs we might as well stick together right?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Hey, you haven't been talking to that newspaper creep Jake have you?"

"Only with my fist, why?"

"I think he might know something."

"I don't see how."

_I was frying on the bench slide in the park across the street  
l-a-t-e-r that week  
my sticky paws were into making straws out of big fat slurpy treats  
an incredible eight foot heap  
now the funny glare to pay a gleaming tear in a staring under heat  
involved an under usual feat  
and I'm not only among but I invite who I want to come  
so I missed a million miles of fun_

_I know it's up for me  
if you steal my sunshine  
making sure I'm not in too deep  
if you steal my sunshine  
keeping versed and on my feet  
if you steal my sunshine_

"But if you said something you'd tell me right?" Quinn Continued. "I won't be mad I just need to know."

"You're such a liar you'd be pissed and you know it."

"True," she admitted. "I just don't know who could have told, I don't think it was Finn or Rachel, but who else knows besides us?"

"Um, Mercedes kind of knows."

***

Usually Rachel enjoyed glee practice, not today. She was certain that Finn was ignoring her, she just didn't know why. As the glee kids headed home after practice she grabbed him by the arm, determined to be heard.

"Okay what's with you Finn." Rachel cried.

"Nothing, what's your problem?"

"Are you really going to sit there and pretend that nothing happened that night?"

"I'm standing," he said, staring down at his feet.

"You know what I mean. Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not, I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Oh please that's such a lame excuse Finn. The only reason you refuse to talk to me is because you don't want to."

"Why are you doing this? You didn't read that self-help book did you?"

"I resent that." She scoffed "First of all I have never read that book, secondly I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look Rach I've kind of had my fill with crazy chicks lately."

"I am not crazy!" She yelled more loudly than she intended to.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that, look my mom's expecting me." He tried to walk away but Rachel caught him.

"No we're going to talk about this."

"Fine you want to talk?"

"Yes I want to talk."

"You want to know the real reason I've been dodging you?"

"Yes I want to know."

"This is why." He grabbed Rachel and kissed her, right on the lips deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up a foot off the ground. After about a minute he set her back down, their lips finally parting. As Rachel lost her balance he grabbed her shoulders, setting her upright.

"Rachel I want to be with you I really do it's just…"

"What, what is it?"

"I can't, not now. As far as the rest of this school knows I still have a pregnant girlfriend. What kind of deadbeat asshole am I going to look like if I run off with another girl right away?"

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "You're still worried about your reputation? That's why you've been driving me crazy for the past three days?"

"When you say it that way it just sounds mean."

"It is mean Finn! I can't believe you. You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"No, of course not."

"I saw you talking to her at lunch. You won't give me the time of day but you're downright chatty with the girl who betrayed you."

"Rachel there are still things to say between me and Quinn. It's been less than a week since my entire life was turned upside down, and you're expecting me to just be okay with it?"

"That's not what I want Finn, I just wished your getting over it process didn't involve treating me like dirt."

Rachel stormed off before he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

***

Quinn couldn't have been happier that it was Friday and she had two school-free days to look forward to, but before the last bell of the day rang she had some people to confront. Mercedes went off with Kurt too fast for her to be able to find out the truth the day before but that morning she was fair game.

"Mercedes, can we talk?" Quinn said, cornering her.

"I didn't tell Jake about the baby." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"How did you know about that?"

"You haven't been exactly discreet goldilocks, for someone holding on to some deep dark secret you sure do like to talk about it in public a lot. Besides, Puck asked me five minutes ago."

"Do you have any idea who told?"

"I am not trying to be all up in your Maury Povich Show business Fabray." Besides what makes you think I'd go within 200 feet of that Richard Simmons lookin' fool anyway?"

"Good point, you're off the hook… for now."

Quinn retreated to her locker, no closer to finding the culprit than she had been before.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel said, as she arrived at her own locker.

"Are you actually being nice? No misdirected anger today?"

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I crossed the line, I was upset about Finn and I took it out on you."

"Wow, that's very mature of you Rachel," said Quinn. "By the way if I find out you told Jake anything about me and Finn I will break into your house at night and shave your head while you're sleeping."

"Good to know." Rachel Shrugged.

***

Finn arrived at school without a thought in his head about what to say to Rachel but knowing exactly what he was going to do. There she was standing next to the last person he wanted to see, but he couldn't lose his nerve over Quinn, not anymore.

"Finn?" Quinn said, surprised to see him there.

"'Sup Liar? Hey Rach, can we talk?"

"What is there to say Finn?" Rachel said.

"Nothing." Just then, he kissed her, in front of Quinn, in front of everyone, for the first time. Without waiting for them to open their eyes Quinn walked away, humiliated.

"I would have settled for a hello Finn." Rachel said as their lips parted.

"I know. But this just felt more… right I guess."

"Finn I wasn't trying to pressure you into anything."

"I know, this is all me Rach." He kissed her again, paying no mind to everyone watching.

***

Quinn couldn't believe what she was about to do but she knew that it was the only way she'd have any peace anymore. with Finn and Rachel making out in the halls people were bound to start asking questions. Jake wasn't hard to spot. Wherever a large group of skeeved out looking girls was, there was Jake.

"Run it Jake." Quinn said as she grabbed him away from the girls.

"Beg pardon?" Said Jake, genuinely surprised.

"I said run the story. Rumors spread like wildfire in this place, everyone is going to find out anyway so just run the stupid thing, I really don't care anymore. Puck's my kid's father, not Finn you win, I lose."

"So you admit it."

"What do you mean, you already knew."

"I knew not dear Quinn, I made up a phony rumor out of thin air with the thin ray of hope that it was actually true and you just confirmed it. Notice I didn't actually accuse Puck, I just claimed it wasn't Finn, you volunteered that info all on your own, classic journalistic tactic."

Quinn didn't respond, she didn't yell, she didn't protest, at least not with words. Without a second thought she grabbed him by the shoulders and delivered a quick effective head butt. After high fiving every girl in sight she walked over Jake's unconscious body and headed to class.

***

Finn walked Rachel home that day after class, her hand in his.

"So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something this weekend." Finn asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm kind of still grounded," Rachel answered.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"When will you be free?"

"Um, 2014." Rachel said.

"Wow, brutal."

"I'll see what I can do. My dads can be pretty understanding when you give them a chance." She said. "What about your mom, does she know about the baby?"

"Yeah, I think she was almost disappointed." She was turning part of my basement into a nursery and everything," answered Finn.

"That must be really hard."

"That's okay. I was thinking of putting in a pool table or a dojo or something."

"You're going to make a really great dad someday Finn." She said, smiling up at him.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."


End file.
